Alice Human Sacrifice
by Kanra.Iza-Kun
Summary: 5 Nations have been chosen to be the new 'Alice'. But the only question is...who will it be? Will they all die, or will one be the new Alice? Based off the song Alice Human Sacrifice. There is swearing in here, just warning those who don't like swearing.
1. Prologue and The First Alice

**A/N: I know this has already been done...but, hey! I've always wanted to make an Alice Human Sacrifice story...with my favorite anime; Hetalia. ...I did get inspired for this...So if some parts seem to similar with other stories, that is what I got inspired from. ^^**

**Some disclaimers.**

**Axis Power Hetalia does not belong to me. Nor does the song Alice Human Sacrifice. They both belong to their original artists. **

* * *

**Here is the first chapter. **

_Prologue;;_

_Somewhere afar, there was a small dream._

_And such a tiny dream it was, no one had found out who dreamt it._

_Soon, the tiny dream began to think. _

_'I do not want to disappear this way...so how can I make people dream of me once again?'_

_The dream started to think and think; then it had came up with it's great idea._

_'How about having human's get lost in me....and I'll let them create their OWN world?' _

_-x-x-x-_

_First Alice-England/Arthur Kirkland._

Arthur Kirkland, or as most people know him, England, sat on a chair near his window, looking out of it, staring hardly at the rain that was pouring down hardly outside; the sunless sky, the only clouds visible were the only gray ones that were outside. Closing his eyes, he stood up, putting his hand on the wall for support as he stood up. What was this feeling that he had, why did he feel as if something was going to happen to him?

He didn't think much about it. He opened his light, green eyes as he turned to walk out of his room, looking at the dim lights in his hallway. He heard loud thunder behind him, and he saw some bright lights shoot behind him. "Great, just great..." He mumbled softly to himself. He didn't remember anything about there being a thunderstorm, or lightning storm today. He sighed in frustration; he was planning to meet up with Japan and America, just to see if those two would make a good team.

But thanks to this rain, he couldn't do that anymore.

He heard loud thunder this time again; only this time, it was much louder than the ones he had heard a few minutes ago. Another bright light shot up behind him, but it seemed to be closer to his home. Because of this, his dim lights soon shut off, leaving him alone in the darkness.

"Crap!" He complained, putting his hand on a nearby wall; walking to any nearby room that would have some kind of candle inside. After a good five minutes, he finally stopped, as he felt that he had his hand on a cold door. He felt around for the doorknob, being alone in his dark home wasn't really comfortable. He sighed in relief as he saw a shimmering light, coming from a candle.

But, wait....he didn't remember lighting up a candle. He didn't even _remember _putting a candle in this room. But it didn't really matter to him anymore. He walked up to the candle, putting his hand on the handle as he picked it up and turned to walk towards the door.

"W-Woah! Shit!" He yelled out, tripping over nothing as he dropped the candle and fell to the floor. He was able to not be in as much pain as he caught himself with his arms. "O...Ow..." He muttered to himself, pushing himself up with his hands as he looked at the candle, that was now fading. At least it wasn't burning the floor. He'd rather be in pain then have his whole house burn down. As it finally faded, he walked to what he could see of the door. He had his hand on the wall, walking to try to find his room. He saw something shimmer on the floor, and as he did, he put his hand off the wall and walked towards the item, stopping front of it as he bent down to pick it up. Obviously, it was something sharp. Something that could kill him if he used it wrong. He felt for something to pick it up by, and he finally did pick it up when he felt something hard, not sharp. This obviously meant it was the handle, and what England was holding was a sword.

'A...sword? What's a...sword doing in my house?' He thought to himself, as he started walking forwards. He was staring hardly at the sword, he didn't even know what it was doing in his house to begin with anyways. He stopped walking right after he walked head-first into a door, leading to the outside of his house. He didn't know what took the best of him, he put his hand on the door knob as he turned it. His eyes widened, seeing that everything changed.

He was now in some dark forest. It was no longer raining. The sky was rain. The clouds were black. Where was he? He glanced at the sword; but what got him a bit terrified with what was on his hand. A club. How did it get there? He knew he didn't draw on himself or anything, so how did THIS get on his hand? _Ah....Hello._ His eyes widened, hearing an unfamiliar voice. "Who are you?!" He called out, glancing around the whole place as he clutched the sword.

_Hello. You are the first Alice, You are in Wonderland, if you didn't know. _He didn't know. He knew that this strange voice ignored him. But he didn't want to believe that he was in Wonderland. "Why am I here?!" He asked loudly, clutching the sword tightly in rage. He waited a bit longer for a reply; but when he received no reply, he groaned as he started walking. He then heard a soft growling sound, and he turned. He saw some shadowed figure with large, fierce, red eyes. He knew that right away it had claws; and that it wasn't something he'd imagine. As it ran towards him, he quickly swung his sword down on the creature. He saw that he had split it's head open, and that there was a bit of blood that splattered on his face, and blood on the sword.

Did he just kill something? He didn't bother asking himself that; he knew he did. But he soon heard more growling sounds as the creature fell to the ground lifeless. He knew that these creatures must have been friends with this thing that he killed. There were more shadows; some of the same figure, some of human beings, and some of other things that he didn't even know of.

He ran towards the creatures, quickly stabbing and swinging his sword at the creatures. But for some reason, he wasn't able to destroy the human shapes. After being covered in a bit of blood, and after seeing his sword drip with blood, he felt something grab onto his wrist tightly. He struggled to get away from the tight grip. No matter what he did, he couldn't. "Let go!" He cried as he struggled. His cries and pleads didn't make these creatures let go. He felt something grab his ankles, both of them, at the same time. He still had his hand with the sword free. He quickly slashed around himself, trying to get away from the creatures. It didn't work.

"Let me go!" He cried again as he struggled. He tried to run, but it didn't do much as he ended up falling with the creature holding onto his wrist not letting go.

England continued to struggle, but he stopped when a creature grabbed onto his hand with the sword. He looked up, seeing blackness surround him.

This was it.

It's over.

He's going to die, he knew that.

England opened his light green eyes; laying on a hard, cold floor. He felt around the floor, happy that he was alive. He stood up, feeling a sharp pain in his side as he did so. He softly smiled to himself, thinking this was all over. But he had to check. He glanced down at his hand, that he knew that the clover was on.

His eyes widened. "What?! This isn't...over?!" He cried, glancing up, finally staring at what he was inside of. He saw huge, unbreakable, steel bars in front of him. He saw someone walking away from it; someone that had a human figure. "W-Wait!!!" He called out, running to the gates as one hand tightly gripped around one bar, while his free hand reached out from the gate.

When the strange figure turned around, he saw only the mouth and it's fearful red eyes. He wasn't imagining everything at all. He hoped this was some type of dream. "Tell me, is this a nightmare? Will I wake up? Will I be back home with everyone else?" England asked, feeling tears develop in his eyes, he fought hardly to have them not fall.

The figure smirked softly, closing it's eyes as if it was smiling happily, as if it was going to tell him good news.

_Don't count on it, Alice. _

That voice. He knew it! It was the voice he had heard earlier! He fell to the ground, his hand slipping down the bar, while his outstretched arm fell back to him slowly; he started to feel the tears run down his face.

He wasn't going to get out.

He wasn't going to be able to see Alfred.

Nor that jackass Francis.

Anyone.

_Now, no one will know what will happen to you..._

He clenched his fist that was resting on the cold, hard floor. He glared up at the figure, who was now walking away.

"Shut up!" England yelled, obviously mad. How will anyone not know what happened to him anyways? "How will they not know? Huh? Answer that!" He said, glaring hardly at the figure. The figure turned back around, smirking as it suddenly appeared in front of England, holding the sword that England had walked into the 'Wonderland' with.

_Because,_ it started, putting the sword to England's neck. England's eyes widened with fear, knowing that it would be over.

_You have just lost the game,_ It finished, pulling the sword back as it deeply cut England's neck, killing him at the spot. (A/N: Oh geez. I made a reference without meaning too. XD)

_The first Alice had bravely entered Wonderland_

_Clutching a sword tightly in one hand_

_Cutting down so many countless creatures, she had left a blood red path along the way._

_That Alice was soon found deep in the forest_

_And for her sins, was locked away as a criminal._

_Besides that blood red path she left behind, everything about her never existed. _

_-x-x-x-x-_

**And....that's it for the first chapter.**

**Second chapter will be up tomorrow...or, er...later! It's 2 AM right now...sow the next chapter will be up later! I guess. Hahah...**

**Augh. It was hard killing England. England is one of my favorite characters. ;_;**

**Yes, I know that this has already been done...I know I already said that. **

**Hope you continue reading this story! ^^**


	2. The Second Alice

**A/N;; There are like...no readers to this. XD And I know that at the lyrics at the end of the first chapter say stuff like 'she' and 'her', but I didn't want to change it...it sounds weird when I tried. And I know I said 'Clover' and 'club', I was thinking of Miku's part, I think. I'm so sorry for that! Anyways; here is the Second chapter; Second Alice. **

**Oh, and I do NOT really know much about the character who is the second Alice; so please forgive me if this chapter sucks. Nor do I know his real name. -cries in emo corner; sulks-**

**Once again, nothing belongs to me...This is just fanmade. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Second Alice: Hong Kong_

x-x-x-x-x-

It had only been 2 days after Arthur's disappearance. Everyone seemed worried. All except for one person, Hong Kong. That bastard took him in as his slave, then ended up _cursing _him when it was over? He deserved he had EVERY right to be happy that Arthur was gone. But the only thing that stayed while Arthur disappeared was that stupid rainstorm.

He had been staying with China. And South Korea. He didn't want to stay any longer; but with China's stupid protection problem, he had to stay so he wouldn't get sick nor hurt.

He was grown now; he was no longer a child. He wanted to go out! It was so _boring_ staying inside. "Hong Kong?" Hearing his name, he turned around to see a familiar face; China. He turned his attention to him, as if having to respect him in some way.

"Yes? What's up?" He asked, not breaking a smile nor smirk. He finally glanced down from China's face, to his hands; noticing he was holding something. China held the papers out towards Hong Kong, with a confused look.

"Are these yours? Their not Korea's, nor are they mines....are they yours?" China asked. Hong Kong became confused as he walked towards China, grabbing the papers.

What was this? He was sure no one in the house sang. So why was a stack of sheet music with lyrics inside of China's house. He softly laughed to himself; maybe China sang to himself when no one was around. "Wh-Whats so funny?" He heard China's concerned and, obviously embarrassed voice, he laughed a bit harder.

"Are you hiding the fact that you sing? These aren't mines," He said as he laughed. China shook his head, and seeing this, Hong Kong stopped laughing. This was now serious to him...if it wasn't his, and if it wasn't China's or Korea's?

Then who's was it?

He heard China laugh a bit; he knew automatically that it was towards him. "What?!" He asked; staring hardly at China.

"Those sheet papers; it has your name on it. Are YOU hiding the fact you sing?" China asked, turning as he walked out of the room, leaving Hong Kong alone in the room. Hong Kong glared at him until he was out of sight, leaving him to sigh hardly in frustration. He stared down at the sheet music; his eyes widening as he saw 'Hong Kong' written in medium-large letters on it. He didn't even remember these. And...those lyrics! What was with them?! They talked about blood, death, gore, all that kinds of things! He wouldn't sing these kinds of things; he knew that this was a joke when he saw it. He then noticed a diamond on his hands.

"...I dont remember this." Hong Kong muttered softly to himself, as he glanced outside. His eyes widened with happiness; it wasn't raining! "Hey! It's not raining!!" He said, wanting to put the papers down. But why didn't he? He ran outside, holding the papers.

But...where was he? He was in some type of garden that had a lot of roses; most likely a rose garden. He didn't remember China living near a rose garden. _Yay~ Another Alice! _He heard, hearing soft giggles following. He seemed aware that he wasn't where he lived anymore. "What do you want?!" He asked, staring up at the sky as if this was were the voice was coming from.

_You're in Wonderland! You're home! Don't be alarmed, your safe here! He heard soft giggling again. This was getting annoying. ...For now. The voice seemed to be getting lower, almost demonic as it said that. Hong Kong kept his guard on. For Now? What does it mean by, 'for now'? _

"Hey, is that sheet music? Are you a singer?" He heard someone ask. He looked down to his side; seeing a young girl wearing a mask that covered his face; and was wearing rather dark clothes for this heat. "Y-Yes, it is sheet music, but--"

"Sing! Please?" The girl begged. Hong Kong put his hand up, shaking his head, letting out a nervous laugh. "I-I'm sorry. But, I--" The girl started crying, making Hong Kong back up a bit.

"B-But...I want too hear you!!" The girl complained. Hong Kong finally got annoyed with this girl's pleading. He sighed. "Alright, Alright! I'll sing...just...stop crying," He said, annoyed. He opened his mouth, a soft, happy, melody coming from his lips.

He was surprised. He never really sang much; and he did think that he was pretty good. His singing made this strange girl finally stop crying. He continued to sing, his soft melody becoming louder, and louder. The melody was still somewhat happy. Seeing people surround him as he sang, he decided to sing much louder, singing different words.

Words from the sheet.

He lifted up the sheets of paper, reading every word as he started to sing them. He got to softest smirk, singing these demented, evil, deathly lyrics. His voice range got loud enough to make people cover their ears, and scream at him to stop.

"Stop! The lyrics are too scary!!" He heard a scream. He ignored it, continuing on with this deathly melody. He saw that people had lost it; as if trying to kill themselves just because of his singing.

"ENOUGH!!!" Hong Kong heard.

He heard a loud bang coming from the crowd.

He saw something shine from the crowd.

_He saw something come towards him. _

It finally hit him. The bullet went through his chest and heart; causing his eyes to widen, causing him to cough up blood. He fell to his knees; seeing someone laughing in the crowd, chanting: "Yes! Yes!! Everyone can live happier now!" He finally fell, his eyes fading away as he laid lifeless on the floor.

Everyone screamed; some people running away as Hong Kong had finally died. Blood seemed to be surrounding him a bit. Someone had walked up to the lifeless body, putting a rose in front of the boy's body. "...Rest in peace, Alice," The creature said, smirking as it left the dead body and mourning people.

x-x-x-x-

_The second Alice was a young, sweet man_

_Who was always singing a song to Wonderland,_

_Everything that he sang was truly evil,_

_Equally creating a mad world._

_That Alice was just another rose_

_Who had been shot by a mad man,_

_Soon that bright rose turned to blood red,_

_Everyone around mourned his death._

_X-x-x-x-x-_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **

**Augh. That was hard, killing Hong Kong...Another one of my favorite characters. Really; I love how this is turning out. **

**Until the next chapter; see you all then! Next chapter will be up soon...  
**


	3. The Third Alice

**This took while to update also...**

**You guys wouldn't EXPECT who I made the third Alice. 8D **

**Well, heres the Third chapter. Hopefully, the Fourth Alice chapter will be up today also. **

* * *

**Hope you like what I have so far! And to those who commented; thank you, all. ^^ **

_**Third Alice;; South Korea. (A/N: I bet you all expected it to be someone like Russia or France. But it isn't. 8D South Korea just seemed to fit the part for me. 8D) **_

-x-x-x

It has been only 4 days ever since Hong Kong disappeared...Everyone was getting worried, wondering if he'd ever come back or not. The one worrying the most was Im Yong Soo; or South Korea. He ended up walking around outside, alone and completely quiet. "..." He stayed quiet. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Augh!!! It's so quiet!!!" He complained to no one, his sleeves falling over his hands. He put his hand, his sleeves still covering them, over his head, looking a bit stressed as he sighed to himself.

Was it boring, or what? That question ran through his mind. It wouldn't leave. Glancing up at the sky, South Korea started to notice that the sky was getting a bit darker. Maybe he should just turn around and go back home; where he knew he'd be safe. He didn't want to disappear like Hong Kong did. He knew that Hong Kong must've gone outside or something to make him get lost...

South Korea blinked. Did water just hit him in the eye? When he opened his eyes, he felt cold drops of water hit him in the face. 'Shoot, it's raining?' He thought to himself, glancing back down. Feeling the rain pour down a lot more, he started to run as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, come on!!! It just started raining, how is it getting harder?" He complained, feeling the rain drops fall down hardly on him, he groaned. As he continued to run, he felt his heart beat increase without any warning.

Stopping in his tracks, South Korea put his hand on his chest, hoping that it would slow down his heartbeat some how. He felt his legs get a bit more weaker, and fell to the floor. He didn't get up, nor did he really even want too. Sighing, he closed his eyes, preventing himself from dozing off.

_Ah...hello, Alice..._

Hearing that chilling welcoming, South Korea's eyes shot open. Widening his eyes, South Korea stood up, outstretching his hand right next to him. When he didn't feel any tree nor wall next to him, he glanced around the whole place. Where was he?

This place was surrounded with... with...different trees! With a lot of buildings! He glanced down at his clothes. No longer where they dirty or soaked from the rain, nor no longer was he back at home.

"Where am I?!" He asked protectively, glancing up at the sky, expecting to get an answer. He heard a soft, evil giggle. Hearing this, his eyes narrowed up at the sky, almost glaring at it.

"Where. Am. I?!" He asked again, louder. _In Wonderland, of course! _He heard the chilling voice. He heard the voice giggle again. He took a glance at his clothes again, finally noticing that something was drawn on the back of his hand. Confused, South Korea examined it closely.

What was a green clover doing on his hand?

He started to walk deeper into the strange place he was in. He came across people looking at him, he saw that they were blushing at him. They saw that they were giggling at him.

Where they...paying attention to him? He softly grinned at the thought, and continued walking forward. He was greeted with a young, beautiful girl running up towards him. "M-May I help you...?" He asked, a bit confused about why this strange girl came running towards him. Hearing the girl's soft giggle, he smiled in reply. The giggle was really sweet, really innocent.

The girl ran off. South Korea watched her, smiling once she turned back around. "Hehe, goodbye!" She said, laughing as she put her hand up to wave at him. South Korea put his hand up slightly, as if wanting to wave back at her. The girl's skin soon turned to a dark brown, dead color. Her eyes started to turn black, and she had a soft smirk. A lot of her hair fell out, only a little bit stayed. _...Alice, _She said, giggling. South Korea's eyes widened, his arm dropping, he turned around and looked as if he wanted to run. He stopped trying to run, his eyes widening as he saw that everyone looked exactly like that girl.

Despite his fears, he started to run past everyone.

Was this all he was going to see?

Rotted flesh walking around?

The thought scared him. He didn't want to be here much longer.

He stopped in his tracks as a dead body stopped walking in front of him. Their black, empty eyes staring right into his. _Alice, you are immortal...did you know that? Do you wish to be immortal? _It asked.

"It'd be nice to live forever, but--"

_That's great! Become our leader. But...you know. All you'll be able to see is rotted flesh. _South Korea's eyes widened. He didn't want to see these ugly creatures much longer.

But, he had no choice...

He knew that now, he was the leader of this strange world. He knew that he was alive. But in his reflection, he knew he'd see an ugly creature instead of him. He knew that from now on, he'd have to fear seeing rotted, dead bodies walking around...

...Instead of the live, walking bodies he knew of...

-x-x-x-

_The Third alice was a young, beautiful creature,_

_Who had promised to take care of this Wonderland,_

_They were always attracted because of this person,_

_And ended up ruling Wonderland by throne.._

_That Alice became the country's only ruler, _

_Who was possessed by a strange dream,_

_And can only see rotted flesh,_

_He continues to rule this land in fright..._

_x-x-x-x_

**This chapter isn't as great as my others. T_T But oh well. Least I didn't have to kill South Korea!**

**My first choice for the Third alice was a bit...WTF at first.**

**It was Latvia. XD; **

**Yeah. **

**Next chapter wont be up today. I know I said I hoped it'd be up today as well, but it wont. D: **

**I am sorry! Please continue reading this story..^^**


	4. The Fourth Alice, and the Dream

**I...am...SO SORRY this took forever too publish! But I've just been SO busy with school!**

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews...**

**Maybe I'll remake this with REASONABLE characters. **

**ANyways, here is the Fourth, and final chapter of Alice Human Sacrifice.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_Fourth Alice- Romano and Italy. _

_[A/N: WARNING. ITACEST IS IN THIS CHAPTER A BIT. SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DONT FLAME!!! ...not my fault I love Itacest sooo much. ^///^]_

_-x-x-x-x-x_

"Ve...Lovino..." The younger of the brothers called, chasing after his brother who was far ahead of him. "Waaaiiiit!!!" He yelled. Not being the fastest runner of the two was a bit..hard on him. "Where are you going??" He asked, still far behind him.

Lovino, on the other hand, was trying his best to ignore Feliciano. Boy, was Feliciano...slow! He wasn't even running, for the love of God. Muttering something in Italian, the elder brother turned slightly and stopped in his tracks, glaring at his younger brother that was running towards him. It seemed too take him forever to reach him...either that, or he was just impatient. When Feliciano finally approached him, he crossed his arms too glare at him even more.

"Ve~! Why dont you wait up for once?! Do you hate me or something?" Feliciano cried, reaching his hand up towards his older brother's curl.

At the slightest touch, Romano blushed as hard as he could and slapped Feliciano's hand away. "Dont ever touch it again, you freakin' idiot!" Romano yelled, letting his arms drop as he turned back to walk. A bit slower this time, so Feliciano wouldn't need to pull on his curl. He hated it when he treated him like this. Just because he was 'walking too fast'.

"Where are we going?" Feliciano asked, walking next too his brother in no time. He leaned down a bit while walking, staring up at his brother like a complete idiot. "Lovi! Lovi! Where? Where??" He annoyingly asked. Seeing that Lovino looked down at him and muttered something before looking back up, Italy pouted. "Where are we going? Please!! Tell me! I love you, please, please, please!!!" Italy complained.

"Where are _we_ going?!" Lovino yelled, finally getting annoyed. He stopped in his tracks, running a bit ahead of Feliciano before stopping a bit in front of him. "I was going to walk around this forest for a bit! I wanted too get some alone time! You followed me! I didn't want anyone to be with me!" He yelled, clenching his fists. Feliciano flinched.

But then he took a glance down at Lovino's hands, and his eyes widened. "B-Brother! What's on your hand? Did you draw that?" He asked. "Is it on my hands, too?!" He asked, eagerly as he raised up his hand too his face.

"What?" Lovino said, lifting up his hand slightly. What he was the right half of a yellow heart, and he quickly looked up at Feliciano. "Let me see you hand," He didn't wait for a response. He walked up too Feliciano, violently grabbing his hand too see the left half of a yellow heart. He put their hands together, and sure enough, both halves formed a full, yellow heart.

"What does this mean...?" Lovino asked. He sighed softly, grabbing ahold of Feliciano's hand and began to walk.

Feliciano's face flushed red at the sudden action. But soon he grew fear as he realized how dark and red the sky was.. ...wait...red...sky? Feliciano held onto Lovino's hand tighter. "I'm scared..." He muttered.

Lovino took a glance back at his younger brother...

...He was actually...pretty cute scared out of his mind. Lovino softly blushed at the sight and turned back around.

_Why...let him guide you around for once? How many times has he told you that he never cared for you and told you that he hated you? _Feliciano heard.

'Ve...?' He thought.

_Do you really need to have him around? Dont you think it'd be better without him? _

'N-No! S-Shut up!!'

_C'mon...just...kill him already._

'With what...?' ITaly thought, having a sudden, curious expressions as his brown eyes began to fade to a black.

_You'll see... soon enough...you'll kill him. _

Italy smirked softly too himself, his grip loosening around Lovino's hand. Lovino took a glance at Feliciano, confused. "Feliciano, are you okay?"

Feliciano nodded, smiling brightly at Lovino.

Everything was perfectly fine with him, Lovino thought. But he noticed something wrong. Something completely wrong. His eyes weren't brown...they were black? Lovino stopped in his tracks. He let go of Feliciano's hand, and worry immediately took over him. "Feliciano, whats wrong?!" He cried, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"...." Feliciano said nothing. He moved up his hand, forcing his brothers hands off of his shoulders. "What would you do if I killed someone?" Feliciano suddenly asked, walking past Lovino.

Lovino blinked. "Killed...someone...? Who did you...?" Lovino asked, turning to grab Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano stopped in his place.

He didn't turn around, but he soon smiled...demonically. "You." He said.

"I'm not dead...." Lovino said. "What's wron--" Feliciano couldn't even finish his sentance as he turned Feliciano around and saw that Feliciano wasn't even himself anymore.

"You are now." Feliciano said, raising up his hands as he grabbed tightly onto Romano's neck.

Romano's eyes widened, as he placed his hands around Feliciano's wrists. "P--Please tell me you're...!!" He tried too say. But as tried to talk, it only caused the younger brother too tighten his grip. IT wasn't long before Romano's hands fell from his grip on Feliciano's wrist fell lifeless, and his skin turned pale and his eyes closed.

It was then, when Italy felt his brother's grip loosen and fall, that he realized what he had done. HE just killed his brother. He just killed the person he loved, he killed one of his only family members left. He dropped his brother's lifeless body, and turned around too run as quickly as he could, like as if England was chasing after him. "I'm sorry," He muttered to himself quietly.

-x-x-x-

"Italy, Romano!" Spain cried, running over too the two brothers who laid on their bed they shared. "Why wont they..?" Spain muttered.

He quietly put his left hand on Romano's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. He did the same with his right hand and placed it on Italy's chest. His eyes widened. No heartbeat.

But how could they have died? They were in perfect condition!

It was then, Spain remembered something. Something important.

England disappeared about a month ago.

Then Hong Kong disappeared a few weeks after, but then was found dead.

ANd then South Korea disappeared a few days after Hong Kong.

And now...both of the brothers are dead.

All of these occurances were unexplained, so they all must have had a connection of somesort.

"Spain? What are you doing here?" Spain heard. HE jumped, and turned around too see a tall man standing at the doorway with a very soft smile. This sight, was creepy.

"Oh, god. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Spain said, laughing softly as he walked up too the man. "But what are you doing here, Russia?" He asked, tilting his head too the side in utter confusion. "And I'm just wondering. It's like you know, but do you know about the situation?"

"Situation...?" Russia muttered, having the same smile.

"Yes. England, Hong Kong, South Korea, and now Italy and Romano. They are all... ...gone... now.... because of a reason we all dont know of. Do you know what could have happened...?" Spain asked.

Russia then suddenly frowned. "It's a shame none of them could be the new Alice," HE muttered.

Spain looked confused. Again. "...New...alice..?" He questioned.

Russia giggled softly and put his hand on Spain's head, suddenly. "Oh, nothing, nothing! Maybe someday you could be the next Alice." He said, and turned around as he let go of Spain's head.

Spain stood there, dumbfounded. '...Next...Alice...?' He thought too himself. HE shrugged the feeling off and turned back around, and what he saw completely shocked him....

_End~_

----

**DONE. FINALLY!!! -happy dance of doom- **

**I might remake this, but with new characters! :D**

**Well, until next time. Finally, this is done.... **


End file.
